Shizuo Heiwajima
Shizuo Heiwajima is a major character from Durarara!! and made his debut in The Metamorphose Sickness. Canon Shizuo is a initially a supporting character in the popular light novel and anime series, Durarara!!, and eventually becomes a major character. Known as the strongest character in the series setting of Ikebukuro, he is the bodyguard of a debt collector named Tom Tanaka, and a part of the transparent gang known as the Dollars. Pre-Convergence It is unknown from what exact point of the series chronology he originates from, and what his exact whereabouts were, but it can be assumed that he was living his ordinary day-to-day life before being brought into the events of The Metamorphose Sickness against his own will. Plot Involvement The Metamorphose Sickness He had relatively minimal involvement within the event, notably getting into a fight with Elliot early into the event, and interacting with Ridley Duchannes in the beginning as well. Though he acted as a Lieven alongside Add, he was never voted out, and thus, it served little purpose, though either way, he participated in the Traitor votes alongside his fellow participants when able to. The War of the Universe It is stated that before the events of the Murder Game, Elliot's Reapers had invaded Shizuo's world, which was one of many worlds that the Reapers attacked. Though it is initially left ambiguous on whether the world was just enslaved or outright destroyed, Shizuo often mentions his desire to exact revenge on Elliot for "taking away" Shizuo's brother and the other characters in his canon. Later, it is implied that the world still exists. Shizuo was a fairly prominent force within the event, fighting against Elliot's forces alongside the other Survivors, interacting with the likes of Joseph Joestar, whom he had previously fought alongside in The Metamorphose Sickness, and even Joseph's own mother, Lisa Lisa, as well as the cheery Kofuku Ebisu and Producer Kido. Civil War He appears in the event as a bodyguard working under Robin Aquilus as a representative of the United Nations, alongside Corrin, Producer Kido, and Producer Madoka. Believing himself to be sympathetic to Ilona's plight during the event, he sides with Kyoko Kirigiri's faction, comparing her uncontrollable power to his own strength that had him labeled as a monster in his own world. Though he initially looks to Robin for guidance during the event, and in contrast distrusting the second-in-command of the United Nations, Ritsuko Akagi, after her defined stance on choosing to regulate Ilona's power, he becomes disillusioned with the organization's methods, or rather, Ritsuko's, upon the revelation that Revolver Ocelot was a mole, spying on the Coalition on behalf of Ritsuko all this time. Disenchanted with both of the organizations, he decides to resign from the United Nations from there. Epilogue(s) The Metamorphose Sickness Though he never received a proper epilogue, it is generally assumed that he returned to his home world like the other participants. The War of the Universe With the defeat of the Reapers, Shizuo, content that his world is safe now, decides to join the United Nations, initially only to keep an eye on Kofuku Ebisu, who also wanted to join the organization to protect the multiverse. Civil War As he had resigned from the United Nations as of the event, it is believed he simply returned to his home world to live his normal day-to-day life once again. Character Relationships * Celty Sturluson - A character from Durarara!! who made her Murder debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. In their respective canons, the two of them are friends who come into touch from time to time due to their jobs occasionally intertwining with each other. * Ridley Duchannes - A character from Caster Chronicles who debuted in The Metamorphose Sickness. The two of them were friends during the event, with Ridley flirting with Shizuo quite a lot from time to time. * Kofuku Ebisu - A character from Noragami who debuted in The War of the Universe. The two of them became close friends and allies during The War of the Universe, with Shizuo looking after Kofuku like a hesitant older brother. * Robin Aquilus - A depiction of the protagonist of Fire Emblem Awakening who debuted in System Breakdown. As Shizuo joined the United Nations after the events of The War of the Universe, notably as a reserve bodyguard for Robin, they developed a close working relationship with each other, until the events of Civil War disillusioned Shizuo's views of the organization, causing him to resign, though he holds little bad blood towards Robin himself. Trivia * Shizuo shares the same English voice actor, Crispin Freeman, with other characters that appear in the Murder Series, such as Kirei Kotomine and Kyon, the latter of whom participated in the event that ran concurrently to The Metamorphose Sickness, while his original Japanese voice actor, Daisuke Ono, happens to also be the voice of Battler Ushiromiya and Jotaro Kujo, characters who have appeared in the Convergence Series, as well. Category:Characters Category:The Metamorphose Sickness Category:The War of the Universe Category:Survivors Category:Civil War Category:Unique Roles